In the rain
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Ponyboy has thoughts on kissing in the rain, will someone do something about it?


A warm wind blew over the streets of Tulsa as a pair of guys walked down the road to their destination. The dark haired of the two took a long drag of his cigarette, then let out the smoke slowly, taking in the sun. The blond just kept his eyes out in front, walking a little faster as the Curtis house came into view.

After Dally walked in the gate, Johnny followed and closed it behind them, same with the door of the house. Sitting on the couch was Ponyboy, reading as usual.

"Hey guys," He said, looking up when they walked in and smiling at them.

Dally sort of waved and then went into the kitchen to hunt up some food. Johnny rolled his eyes at the teen and smiled back at Pony and sat next to him.

"What's up Johnnycakes?"

"Not a whole lot, what cha reading?"

"Some book that's turning into a bad chick book, the back says nothing about it being like that though, but I'm almost done and can't stop,"

"Ah, what's going on in it now?"

"Well the main chick, who at the beginning was the bad ass, found a guy that she had a big crush on. Well she told him and blah blah blah, I don't feel that way, blah,"

Johnny chuckled at the faces Pony was making.

"Well I just got to a part where her best guy friend comes over and takes her out into the middle of the street in the rain and before she can say anything, kisses her,"

"Cliché much?"

"That's what I said, but now their going into feelings and stuff, but like I said I want to finish it, simply because I have never left a book unread,"

"Your something else Pone,"

"I know, but that whole rain thing did make me think,"

"Oh god, you thinking, shall I alert Darry now or later?"

Pony smacked him on the arm, smiling. "You're funny,"

"So what did this make you think?"

"Well I'm kind of jealous,"

"Of the girl?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, I'll bite, why?"

"Well as a guy, you never really get to have that maiden like quality,"

"Huh?"

"Well ok, its like this, even if I were to find a girl and get her to come to the middle of the street with me and kiss her, I'd be the one doing it all,"

"Ok?" Johnny raised an eyebrow at him.

"How would I be the one getting a surprise kiss, like that if I had to tell her first?"

"I guess that makes sense," Johnny shrugs.

Pony just looked at him. "You're a pain," He stated.

"Yep,"

"Are you two done gossiping about your book like two little old ladies yet?" Dally said, walking back into the living room with a plate of cake.

Pony rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes Dally,"

"Good,"

A silence fell back over the room as Dally turned on the TV to some random thing. Pony went back to finishing his book as the show droned on in the background.

After the rest of the gang got to the house, Darry cooked a big dinner and things went on like normal.

"So did you hear that there is going to be one hell of a storm in the next few days?" Two-bit asked, shoving food into his mouth.

"Where did you hear that?" Soda asked, tilting his head.

"My mom," The red head shrugged. "She listens to those broadcasts like no tomorrow, its something like the waves of the hurricane coming up to hit us, that's how bad it was,"

They all kind of made a face at the sound of that.

"That sucks for the people who had it first hand," Darry said and they all nodded. "Pony did you get your homework done?"

"Yep,"

Darry nodded and the regular flow of conversation started back up.

It was almost three days before the storm actually did hit the town. Soda had for work before it started, so he was ok and Darry was working on some older couples house so he could wait it out there.

As soon as the rain had started, one of the greasers looked up at the sky and smirked.

"Rain rain go away, don't come back like this another day," Pony sang to himself as he watched the storm through the window.

Sure Pony liked the rain, but this was more like a monsoon that anything and the power had already flickered three times. Candles and a lighter were already set out incase the power did flicker off and not come back on.

Sighing Pony made his way to the kitchen to look for something to snack on. After looking in the fridge and finding nothing, he started to look in the cabinets when the screen door slammed.

"Don't slam the door," Pony yelled.

"Hey Pony come here,"

Pony walked out and caught the shoes that were being tossed at him just in time.

"Put those on," Dally commanded.

"Why?"

All he got was a look, so he put them on real quick and jolted when Dally grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"Gah, what are you doing?" He said loudly over the rain.

"I want to play in the rain," Said Dally.

Pony looked at him for a second then just shook his head and followed Dally. They were about in the middle of the street when Dally tugged on Pony's hand making the teen stop.

"You want to play in the street? Are you crazy?"

"I must be," He smiled.

Pony went to question him, when Dally grabbed Pony's hips and pulled the younger male to him and kissed him. Pony didn't move for a few moments, until Dally's hot tongue flicked into his open mouth and brought him to the here and now. Wrapping his arms around Dally's neck, he kissed him back with everything he had. Smiling against Pony's lips, Dally pulled Pony closer, sliding one of his hands up the back of his shirt and the other grabbing onto his ass.

Pony let out a small moan into Dally's mouth as their hips got pressed tighter together, leaving both males breathless. Dally was the one to breakaway first and smile down at Ponyboy.

"So how was that for a kiss in the rain?" He panted lightly.

"I think that girl got a raw deal, since there is no way that guy is a better kisser than you," Pony blushed lightly, but the rivers of rain that was falling down his face made it hard to see.

Dally smirked and pressed his lips to Pony's lightly again. "Well I don't know about you, but I don't really enjoy being all wet in my clothes,"

Pony smiled and took a step back from him reluctantly. "Let's get back in the house then,"

Dally followed Pony back to the house where they stepped on to the porch and tried to wring their clothes about a bit. Once they weren't, completely, drenched they made their way in.

"So do you have some clothes that I can wear, cuz I gotta tell ya, I don't think I want to get knocked out by superman for getting his couch soaked,"

"And how do you think he would take you making out with his younger brother?" Pony looked at him.

"That would be worth it, since I plan on doing a lot more than just that," He raised his eyebrow seductively.

"Go into the bathroom and get out of those wet clothes, I'll bring you dry ones," And he walked away.

Dally just looked after him and walked into the bathroom. Right after he stripped the wet shirt off, Pony was there with dry clothes.

Setting the clothes on the sink, Pony made his way to Dally and undid his belt slowly, making the other male look at him. Pony kissed the middle of Dally's chest as he undid the button and zipper of his pants and started tugging them down. Dally let out a moan and tossed his head back as Pony licked over one of his nipples. When Pony sucked lightly on the other as he pushed Dally's boxers down as well, the other male threaded his fingers in Pony's hair.

"You are a tease," Dally gasped out as Pony ran his fingers up Dally's exposed cock.

"You're the one the suggested us doing this, are you not?" Pony took a step back so that Dally could toss the rest of his clothes in the tub with his shirt.

"Not the point," He kissed Pony as he slid the, clinging to his skin, shirt up. He only broke the kiss long enough to take the shirt off and toss it on the pile.

Their lips never parted as Dally helped take the rest of Pony's clothes off and tossing them in the tub. Pony hissed through his teeth as Dally ran his hand over his cock.

"Do you want me to suck you?" Dally said in a husky voice against Pony's lips.

Pony gasped and made a small whining noise in the back of his throat.

"I'll take that as a yes,"

Dally kissed Pony again and started a trail of kissed down, till he was on his knee's in front of Ponyboy.

"Ready?" He asked looking up at him.

Pony nodded and Dally slid his member into his mouth. Dally's mouth was hot on his chilled skin, making him lean against the wall and moan loudly. The older male bobbed his head up and down, bringing moans from between Pony's luscious lips. Dally wrapped his hand around the base of Pony's cock and moved both up and down making him see stars.

With grunt, Pony came within Dally's mouth. The older males swallowed all of it and stood up kissing Ponyboy. The red haired teen tasted himself on Dally's tongue and moaned.

"Like that?" Dally said in his ear.

Pony nodded and then flipped them around and pushed Dally against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Returning the favor,"

Pony got down on his knees and took Dally into his mouth, causing him to moan and wrap his fingers in Pony's hair.

"Oh Pony," Dally gasped as the teen moved his head over and over Dally's cock.

As he got closer the moans increased and with a stuttered gasp, he came. Pony let out a little cough, but sucked it all down. Standing up, he leaned against Dally and kissed him lightly.

"How was I?" He asked, softly.

"Beyond amazing," Dally bent to kiss him again when there was a popping noise and then the lights went out.

"Damn it," Pony said, backing off of Dally and reaching for the clothes. "Here,"

Dally took what felt like a pair of sweats and a shirt. Once they clumsily got dressed in the dark, Pony stumbled his way to the table and lit up the candles there. Smiling at them, he felt Dally turn him to him.

The soft glow of the candles gave Dally an almost god like look as he bent to kiss him again. Dally kissed him a few times on the lips, looking deep into Pony's eyes, the candle light making them a dark emerald green. Pony smiled up at him and kissed Dally harder again.

Dally moved them to the couch where he laid Pony underneath him and kissed all of the sense out of him.

A few hours later the storm stopped.

"That's odd," Dally said, looking out the window, Pony's head laying on his chest.

"It's probably the eye of the storm," Pony yawned.

"Well I guess I should get going then," He said with a sad sigh.

Pony frowned but got off of him. "Yea, this may be your only chance that your not going to get soaked,"

Dally slipped his shoes on then grabbed Pony and kissed him again. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"See you then," And he slipped out into the night.

When Dally awoke the next morning, he looked out and saw the sun shining. Getting dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt, he slipped his shoes and socks on and started heading over to the Curtis's.

When he walked in however, he was face to face with a very annoyed looking Darry.

"I should hurt you,"

Dally's eyes went wide, had the kid told them what they had done? As he went to ask why however, he was interrupted by a loud sneeze. Looking over at the couch, Pony was sitting there with his feet on Johnny's lap, wrapped in a blanket.

"Playing in rain like that, really?"

"I'm sorry,"

"You should be, I told the elderly couple that I would be a bit late since I didn't want to leave him,"

"Told you, you could," Pony coughed.

"With out having at least two of you here,"

"I could take care of him you know," Johnny interjected.

"I know you can, I just didn't want to over burden you,"

"See now I'm a burden," Pony said and sneezed again.

Darry smacked his forehead. "Enough out of the peanut gallery,"

Johnny and Pony snickered, then Pony coughed some more.

"So now that you're here, I can go to work, have a nice day,"

He walked over and kissed Pony's head. "I love you little buddy, try and just relax today, ok?"

"I will and I love you too," He smiled up at him.

Darry smiled back and left.

Dally watched him go and then went to sit on the coffee table by Pony.

"I'm sorry I got you sick," He brushed the hair off Pony's forehead, damn did he have a fever.

"I'm not, it was worth it,"

A silence settled over the room again as Dally shook his head but smiled a Ponyboy.

"So you decided to play in the rain?" Johnny asked.

"Yep,"

"So is that what the kids are calling it now a days?"

"Johnny!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OH THE RANDOMNESS.

It's all good though. I was driving my uncle home from the Comcast building and this randomly popped into my head. I'm not crazy I swear. And if you believe that, your more crazy then I am.

I'm not sure what I'll be working on next, I never do, BUT never fear, you can't keep me down MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA … I had coffee this morning lol

SO anywho read and review all that good stuff

I do hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, I know I did.

I own nothing


End file.
